1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for impregnating items, for example footwear, bags, gloves, other leather items or leather-like items. The invention also concerns an apparatus for performing the method according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When buying footwear and other leather items it has almost become common also to buy a spray can with a suitable impregnating agent. In the purchasing situation, it is not always remembered if a corresponding impregnating agent is already present at home, often resulting in a wrong purchase such that in many homes a number of spray cans with greater or lesser content of impregnating agent accumulate.
Storing of spray cans with impregnating contents may in practice imply a serious environmental problem because the spray cans cannot be discarded together with refuse collection and require handing in to recycling stations.
Moreover, the use of spray cans with impregnating agent or, for that matter, other contents is an unfavourable environmental factor due to the propellant being released to the atmosphere through the use thereof.
Thus it is expected that within a measurable time, a ban will be imposed on the use of spray cans containing a mixture of harmful propellant and inter alia impregnating agents.